1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger type liquid injector, and more particularly to a liquid injector of the above type which has its construction simplified while facilitating the operation and improving the atomizing function of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many trigger type injectors are known in the prior art as a kind of the trigger type liquid injector. As is different from the case of a longitudinal reciprocating pump type manual atomizer, the trigger type atomizer has its built-in pump actuated by the operation of a trigger so that its construction stressing especially the pump mechanism is liable to become complex. In the trigger type atomizer, moreover, since the atomizing pressure at the beginning and end of the atomizing operation is insufficient, the liquid droplets atomized become coarse. In order to eliminate these drawbacks, there has been proposed a construction, in which a liquid under a high pressure can be atomized through a discharge valve only when the pressure in the pump chamber exceeds a predetermined level. The construction thus proposed is also liable to become complex so that simplification has been desired.